z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra
|image= https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6c/25/16/6c2516026b4a1cf75a8768df2b92a2d0.jpg |Gender= Female |Age=20-23 |Hair color= Black |Eye color= Brown |Marital status= |Status= Alive |Point of Origin= Upper Darby, PA |Previous Occupation= Unknown |Aliases= Sunshine |Family=Unknown |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= Addy Carver |Enemies= Philadelphia cannibal survivor group |Ethnicity= Asian American (Thai) |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Puppies and Kittens |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Pisay Pao |Birthday = Unknown}} is a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse, and a main character in Z Nation. She is a member of the Westward-bound survivor group, and a former member of the Philadelphia cannibal survivor group. Background Cassandra is the last known survivor of the Philadelphia cannibal survivor group. She was, at least for a time, a "lure" used to attract male survivors with the promise of sexual trade. She was not a prostitute in this role, however, as the goal was to incapacitate her victims so they could be robbed and cannibalized. Whether or not her quiet strength comes from a time before the zombie apocalypse is still unknown.Official site Possible Death? In the season one finale Cassandra was deathly ill from a leg infection which was first introduced in Sisters of Mercy. The group was forced to leave her on a bed in a room in the military hospital they were in to move on. When Murphy went into her room to "say his goodbyes", he bit her on the face, perhaps to spare her from becoming a zombie (as he had prevented Forman from becoming a zombie in Welcome to the Fu-Bar). The group, unaware of Murphy's action, went on and left Cassandra behind. Later Cassandra saves the group from Dr. Walter Kurian, displaying quasi-zombie attributes as well as unnatural strength and speed. She does this by subduing a soldier and shooting both him and his partner with his gun. Later, when the two soldiers she shot reanimate as zombies, she subdues them again, allowing 10K and Roberta Warren to escape with the injured Doc. She does not escape the military hospital with her companions, however she is confirmed for season 2. Personality Cassandra is described as a mystery. She is very short but looks can be very tricky. She is quite the "sass" and has feisty written all over her. She is very quick at responding and loves to make the chit chat short and sweet also. Allies *Citizen Z (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren (Alive) *Addy Carver (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Alive) *Steven "Doc" Beck (Alive) *10K (Alive) *Murphy (Alive) Enemies *Philadelphia cannibal survivor group Biography Season 1 Puppies and Kittens She is first seen crouching in a cage with many zombies surrounding her. Doc, Addy, and Mack clear away the zombies. When Mack approaches her, she pins him against the cage wall with her knife. After standing still for several seconds, she lets Mack go. She then joins the group. She is last seen leaving with the Westward-bound survivor group. Killed Victims *Travis (Caused) *Tobias Campbell (Indirectly Caused) *Unnamed Man (Caused) *Numerous Counts of Zombies Memorable Quotes "You forget. I'm used to it." - Cassandra to Travis on being tasered. "My name is Cassandra!" - Cassandra tazing Tobias. "I'm not dead." - Cassandra post-bitten. "They're worse than Z's!" Cassandra to Garnett, Roberta and Mack about Tobias Gallery References